Pru's au Life
by desi393
Summary: Some background on what happened to au Pru before she fled her reality for ours
1. Deja Vu

A/N I don't own Charmed

In my Next Generation series I have an AU version of Pru…these chapters help explain what happened to her before she fled from her reality and into ours.

**Déjà vu All Over Again**

Inside Halliwell manor a demon is tied to a chair, the grandfather clock reads 6:15. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are questioning the demon while their sister Pru lies unconscious and Inspector Andy Trudeau, Pru's first love, lies dead.

"The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't figured out how to kill you yet." Phoebe growled threateningly to the demon.

"Go ahead, kill me, witch, I don't care," he taunted her.

Piper interjected, "Phoebe, what are you doing?"

Phoebe turned to Piper, sadness marred her lovely face, "I'm trying to save Andy."

"Andy?" Piper questioned, "Andy's dead, you can't save him Phoebe." She said the last gently, with tears in her soft brown eyes. The sisters had lost innocents before, and it never became less devastating; but this was Andy, _Andy,_ for God's sake! How would Pru take it when she finally came to?

"No?" Phoebe shot back, "We're in a time loop aren't we? I'm willing to bet that his death somehow triggers the loop."

"I'm impressed," Rodriguez sneered, "I was told you wouldn't know about that."

"Really? By who, Tempus?" At his surprised look, she continued, "Yeah, we know about him, too. We also know that you're not him, otherwise you would have restarted the day by now. Where do we find him?"

"In your nightmares. Kill me, I dare you."

Piper pulled Phoebe aside, "Why is he so willing to let us kill him?"

"Who cares? If he dies, Andy lives. End of story."

"What if that's exactly his plan. To restart the day so that he can kill us next?"

"It doesn't matter," Rodriguez shouted, "The day's going to restart anyway. There's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"Shut up." Piper demanded. Grabbing Phoebe's hand she said, "Come on, we need to wake Pru."

They head to their sister and bend down.

"Pru, Pru…come on, we need your help." Phoebe said worriedly.

"Pru. Pru. Come to me, Pru." Andy called as if in a dream.

Pru looks at Andy, they're sitting on a swing together and fog rolled hazily around them.

"Andy? What's going on? Where are we?"

"I'm not quite sure really. I'd hoped that I'd end up here, just not this soon. One thing I do know is that I'm staying. You're not."

"I don't understand," Pru said, fear thickening her voice.

"I broke my promise Pru. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one

that you couldn't stop after all. Weren't meant to stop." He explained.

Panic edged her voice, "Wait a minute. Andy, no!" She shook her head, tears spilling out of her

blue eyes.

"It's ok Pru. Everything happens for a reason. You taught me that."

"This isn't fair." She cried, beseeching.

"You need to go back. You need to stop the time loop from restarting, or you and your sisters

could be killed and I would have died in vein."

"I'll kill Rodriguez for this," she vowed.

"No you won't. You're not a murderer. You're a good person, Pru, who does good things."

"I don't wanna lose you."

"Don't worry, you won't," Andy kisses her tenderly, "I always be there for you." Pru watches as

Andy vanishes.

"Pru, come on honey. Pru." Phoebe was still trying to awaken her sister.

"Pru, come on. Wake up, sweetie," Piper pleaded. Pru opens her eyes. She sees her own grief mirrored in Piper and Phoebe's. With determination, she starts to stand; her sisters help her rise.

"Easy, easy." Phoebe cautioned.

"Where is Andy?" Pru looks around.

"Pru," Phoebe started, tears clouding her eyes, "Something terrible has happened."

Just then Pru notices Andy lying on the floor, covered by a blanket. "Oh my God," she breathed.

"It all happened so fast," Piper explained, "He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked. He was trying to save us."

"Where's the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked, having an idea.

"It's right here, why?" Piper asked.

"Because I have a plan." Phoebe smiled.

"We're not letting Andy die." Pru stated.

Phoebe took Pru's hand in her own, brown eyes met blue, understanding passed between them. "We're NOT letting Andy die," she agreed. She flipped through the book, finding the spell she needed.

Facing the demon Rodriguez, Phoebe began her spell, "Thoughts,

Beliefs,

Ideas,

Truths,

Images,

All of these you hold onto tightly

What I now mention

You will not remember."

Piper and Pru exit the room as Phoebe continues speaking the demon, adjusting his memory.

"Why is she doing that?" Pru asked.

"Well, while you were out, we let him now that _we _know about the time loop and Tempus. Wouldn't be right to leave him, with that knowledge." Piper supplied, guessing her baby sister's motivation. They headed nearer to Phoebe and their captive.

Once she saw that Phoebe had finished, Pru used her powers to loosen the demon's bonds. He instantly surged from the chair he'd been tied to.

"You stupid witches!" He called as he shot an energy ball at Pru.

She quickly deflected it and sent the energy ball back at Rodriguez. With vengeance in her heart, she told his burning body, "Vanquishing a demon isn't murder, it's my job."

(X)

Wednesday morning a paperboy rides along the road. He waves at a honking car and throws a paper onto the Halliwell's front lawn.

Inside the kitchen the tv is on and Phoebe is on the phone. She sees the weathergirl who says, "Good morning San Francisco. Well, it…"

"Looks like it's going to be another beautiful day in the bay area," Phoebe finishes with the perky girl. She turns off the television and continues her conversation with Piper, "I know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress. You need to get home as soon as you can, we're in a time loop. I'll explain as soon as you get here." As she hangs up with Piper, Pru walks into the kitchen.

"Morning," she says to Phoebe.

"Kit knocks over pepper and meows." Kit does just that and Pru looks at Phoebe in surprise. "Hold that thought," Phoebe tells her sister, "Come with me." They head to the front of the house. "5…4…3…2…1. Car honks," they hear a car honk, "skids," they hear the skidding, "crashes," the unmistakable sounds of a car crash comes through the window. Pru peers out the window. "Mrs. Henderson's car, 'just a fender bender.' Your car is safe in the driveway where I parked it last night."

"How did you know all that?" Pru asked incredulously.

"Because it's happened before, probably more than once. The day keeps repeating itself. Each time, I think, I catch on a little faster. I think it's connected to my power of premonition. That reminds me, I should be having one right now," Phoebe explained.

"Should be? What do you mean?" Pru quizzed.

"Look at the front page Pru." Pru still held the newspaper she'd retrieved from the lawn before entering the kitchen. "Andy's in trouble, but it's worse than you know. He's going to die, tonight, here in the manor, trying to save us."

"I believe you." Pru said, instantly grasping the danger of the situation, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Well, you need to warn Andy, try to keep him from coming here tonight. I'm going to look in The Book of Shadows to find a way to enhance my memory, see if I can't remember even more about the last time we went through today, and find a spell to vanquish this time demon before he gets a chance to kill Andy."

(X)

In the street outside of a clock shop, a cuckoo clock chimes and Rodriguez shoots an energy blast at it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't do anything differently if you want to succeed?" Tempus asked in a bored tone.

"If I do everything the same, I'll just continue to fail. I will succeed tonight! I won't go through death again at their hands." Rodriguez vowed.

(X)

Pru is sitting in the park with Andy. As they sit on the swing, she gets a surreal feeling. She knows Phoebe is right. She's _done _this before.

"A time loop," Andy was asking, "Can demons do that?"

"We haven't come across it before. This demon is powerful, probably the most powerful we've ever faced."

"If he's that powerful, he's not out to kill me, Pru. He's gotta be after you and your sisters."

"Andy, please, let us handle this. I don't want you anywhere near the manor tonight."

"I can't promise you that, Pru."

"Andy, I would die if anything happened to you!" She argued with him, trying to get him to see reason. Then her tone softened, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Pru. I always have." He leans down and kisses her.

(X)

Outside the manor, Andy sits in his car watching the manor. He sees Rodriguez stride up the stairs. Kit hisses at Rodriguez and with his eyes flaming red, he shoots an energy ball at Kit, who runs to safety before she can get hit.

"Oh my God. Pru!" Andy yells and gets out of his car.

Rodriguez blasts the door open and is slightly surprised to see all the sisters ready for him. His surprise lasts an instant, an instant in which Piper freezes him, along with Andy who'd run in after him. Pru uses her power to move Andy away from Rodriguez as Phoebe begins her chant.

"Winds of time, gather round,

Give me wings to speed my way.

Rush me on my journey forward,

Let tomorrow be today."

The hands of the clock start to spin. In Tempus' lair he turns into fire and disappears.

"What happened?" Rodriguez demands angrily as he comes out of the freeze.

"We just vanquished your partner," Phoebe answered pertly.

"Now it's your turn," Pru said with a promise.

Rodriguez, angry as he is, doesn't see the wisdom in retreat. He hurls an energy ball which Pru deflects back at him, incinerating him.

"I never get tired of vanquishing him," Pru said with a smile. She turned to the Andy who wore a shocked expression. "You weren't supposed to be here. I should have used my powers on you." She smiled at him and moved forward to hug him. Her relief at preventing Phoebe's premonition of his death stopped her from feeling awkward as she hugged the man who meant so much to her. The man she loved. The man who loved her. She knew that he might still have some misgivings about being romantically involved with a witch, but, after what they had just survived, she knew in her heart that they would overcome those obstacles.

(X)

"How did you know how to vanquish him?" Andy asked as they sat together in the parlour. Pru sat beside him on the small loveseat, holding his hand.

"Phoebe," Pru answered, proud of her baby sister. "She found a spell that allowed her to remember the other times we fought Rodriguez. She knew that Tempus had to be vanquished before Rodriguez. She found the spell to vanquish Rodriguez, and warned Piper and I of exactly what we needed to do and where we needed to stand. She knew he'd burst in trying to catch us by surprise."

"Surprise," said Piper with a smirk, "We were ready."

(X)

In the manor kitchen, Phoebe is watching the news.

"Good morning San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning here in the bay area."

Phoebe clicked off the tv. "She's really boring, she could use some new material."

"Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz, boost the ratings." Piper supplied.

"Speaking of the she-devil herself, did you ever call to reschedule your segment?" Phoebe inquired.

"No, I'm not going to." Piper answered.

"Why?"

"Because I've decided to quit my job."

"What?"

"Actually I owe it all to Joanne, or to you. I didn't actually run into her, but you telling me about the time I _did_…it made me remember what my dreams were…are." She corrected herself, "I'm a chef. I want to own my own restaurant not manage someone else's."

"I think that's great. I really do. And don't worry, if you need any help trolling the classifieds, I am an expert." Phoebe said, in whole-hearted support of Piper's decision.

The two sisters head to the front porch where Pru is sitting on the steps.

"Pru are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I am. I am very alright." She told her sister, a grin splitting her face. "Andy's been exonerated, they're looking for Rodriguez."

"Good luck," Piper murmured.

"I was thinking about all that we've been through since finding out we're witches." Pru continued.

"Give you a headache?" Piper asked.

"No, actually, it gave me a good feeling. Look, I mean sometimes it's a hassle and can sometimes screw up our personal lives."

"Amen to that," Piper agreed.

"And we do good things together, helps offset the bad things."

"What about you and Andy?" Phoebe asked, ever the romantic.

"He's decided that living with magic and getting used to it is preferable to not being together." Pru answered, her eyes twinkling happily. "We'd better get ready for work."

Piper looked at Phoebe and mumbled, "I'll tell her later."

"Tell me what?" Pru asked.

"Nothing, it's not important," Piper quickly answered, following her sister into the door.

"Nothing. Nothing." Phoebe confirms.

After the sisters are inside, Pru points at the door and it shuts.


	2. Pru's wedding

A/N I don't own jack.

This is my continuation of the story of a.u. Pru. No attacks in this one. It's just a quick story of Pru's wedding day. It takes place sometime in the 2nd season.

"Pru, you look so beautiful." Phoebe breathed. She looked at her big sister with tears in her eyes. Pru was wearing her wedding gown, a simple, yet beautiful satin dress. Piper was helping Pru arrange her veil. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"You're breathtaking." She assured her sister. "Andy will be speechless."

"Just as long as it passes long enough for him to recite his vows," Pru gave her little sisters a saucy wink. Unlike most brides, but very like Pru, she had no jitters. No nervous fear of what lie ahead. She greeted her wedding day with the same confidence that she greeted every day, just with more enthusiasm.

A knock on Pru's bedroom door preceded her father, Victor Bennett. Although they'd had a rocky relationship in the past, Pru was thankful that he was here, that he'd be walking down the aisle with her.

"You're stunning, Pru," he complimented, as happy as she that he could be a part of this special day. "The limo is waiting, are you girls ready?"

"Absolutely," answered Pru with a wide smile.

(X)

Inside the church, Andy waited for his bride. At his side were his best friend and partner, Darryl Morris and Piper's boyfriend, and White-Lighter to the sisters, Leo. Darryl had recently been told the girls' secret and seemed to be taking it better than Andy had. He reminded himself with a rueful grimace that the first time he'd learned the secret he was under a truth spell which later made him forget what he'd learned and how it had broken Pru's heart to learn that he didn't want to be a part of it. In his defense, she had only given him a few minutes between telling him her secret and expecting him to give an answer to her regarding his acceptance of it. He'd been too shocked. The next time he'd learned of it, he'd done much better, still shocked, but thankfully, he was allowed time to get used to the idea and to realize that life without Pru was barely living. So he had to accept magic and the danger that Pru and her sisters faced on a daily basis, if that meant he could be with Pru, he'd do it.

The music that started coming from the organ brought him out of his musings. He watched as Phoebe began walking down the aisle, followed by Piper, both girls lovely, but he had eyes only for Pru. Phoebe and Piper stood side by side across from him in front of the church's altar and turned expectantly waiting for Pru. Phoebe cast furtive looks at Andy, wanting to see his reaction. She knew the minute Pru stepped into view, Andy's grin and appreciative eyes gave him away. Phoebe turned toward Pru and their father and watched the pair stepping down the aisle. She noticed Victor's hand enclosing Pru's, which was on his arm. Phoebe had a thought that Victor was trying to restrain Pru from making a dash to Andy's side. She smiled and then remembered that even as anxious as Pru was she would never act so indecorously at her own wedding.

Finally reaching the end of the aisle, Victor stood in front of Pru to lift her veil. After kissing her cheek, he stepped aside, placing her hand in Andy's. He damned the years that he'd been unable to be a father to his girls and almost resented Andy for taking Pru from him when they were just beginning to forge a relationship. He kept reminding himself that he wasn't losing a daughter but gaining a son. He vowed to be there for the future; to form bonds and relationships with his family, which was gaining a member today. He was just thankful that Andy was human, like him, he might be able to give the man pointers on being married to a witch.

Andy looked down at Pru's hand in his. Her touch, as always, like an electrical current on his

skin. He smiled into her eyes, she'd had _that _ magic long before she'd become aware that she

was a witch. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you," into her ear. Together they turned toward the priest who would unite them as man and wife.


	3. Charmed Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or its characters

A/N: I know this has been done repeatedly, but I'm writing a next generation series where an AU version of Pru and Andy flees to "our"u. In each chapter, I will go into how her character evolved.

This is my version of "Charmed Again" much of it copied from the original version, with a twist.

(X)

Phoebe Halliwell was desperate.

She sat in the shadowy attic of her ancestral home, where generations of Halliwell witches had honed their powers and cast spells. On a table before her was The Book of Shadows- the sepia-colored tome where all those witches had recorded magical incantations and demon biographies. Also before her were an array of herbs and a burning white candle- a gateway to the cosmic Elders who ruled her supernatural world.

Yet Phoebe had never felt more powerless.

She began to chant. Her voice was scratchy and tear-choked. Her brimming eyes veered in and out of focus as she stared intently at the flickering candle flame.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of Gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought…."

As she prepared to say the last words, she felt her heart constrict with pleading. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, begging the Elders for their help.

"In this night and in this hour

I call upon the Ancient Power.

Bring back my sister.

Bring back the power of three."

Phoebe drew a long shuddering breath before opening her eyes. Despite her need, she was alone.

She looked at the book in front of her. In the three years since the sisters had discovered their shared destiny, it had never failed them. Since becoming the prophesized Charmed Ones, she and her sisters had managed to save many innocent lives and vanquish many demons, until three days ago. Phoebe's head spun at the memory. Shax, the Source's assassin, had burst into their home, with a blast he had sent Piper, Pru and an innocent doctor they'd been trying to protect through a wall. They had all gone through plaster and framing to land on the grass. Piper and the doctor had died instantly. Leo, Piper's White-Lighter husband, had arrived too late. Leo couldn't heal the dead. He had been able to heal Pru, her body at least. Phoebe didn't think that the pain of losing Piper would ever go away. The irony was that she had made a deal with The Source to turn back time and save Piper's life, from a bullet wound caused by events that didn't have a chance to happen; events that led to the exposure of magic and the reason why The Source had agreed to turn back time. Of course, he had a price, he wanted Phoebe to remain in the underworld, so that he could kill her. Phoebe, with the help of her half-demon boyfriend, Cole, had barely managed to escape. There would be no more cooperation with The Source, magic remained unexposed and his assassin had managed to stop the Charmed Ones. Killing Piper had ended their destiny.

Phoebe shook off her thoughts and began to search for another solution. She found a new page in the Book of Shadows. Quickly she gathered the herbs she needed, and put them in a bowl.

"Power of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us who call you near.

Come to us and settle here."

Unflinchingly, Phoebe thrust her right index finger over the bowl and pricked it with the athame. Her blood dripped over the herbs.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee,

Blood to blood, return to me."

She felt a light breeze, and smelled the scent of magic on the air.

"Phoebe…"

Phoebe started. She looked toward the attic door and the figure that was emerging from the shadows.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked in desperate hope.

"Sweetie…"

Phoebe's shoulders slumped in defeat. It was Pru, looking exhausted. Pru, the only sister she had left.

"It's four o'clock in the morning," Pru said, her voice thick with grief and fatigue. "What are you doing?" She gazed into Phoebe's pained eyes.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this, we've cheated death before. There are spells, incantations… but, suddenly, nothing's working. It's like magic has abandoned us. Deserted Piper, and I want to know why." Her beautiful brown eyes overflowed with tears. Pru came closer and wrapped her arms around her sister. She tried to comfort Phoebe, her baby sister, the effervescent one. The pain of seeing Phoebe in so much pain, Pru added to the pain of losing Piper. My pain will wait, she vowed to herself, first she'd be strong for Phoebe, she'd be strong enough to get them through the next few days at least.

"Come on," Phoebe said, squaring her shoulders, releasing Pru and wiping her cheeks. "We'd better get some rest, Piper would never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

Pru tried to smile, leave it to free spirited Phoebe to lighten the mood.

Phoebe allowed Pru to lead her out of the attic but couldn't resist one last look.

(X)

Paige Mathews was working busily at her desk. She flipped open a file, her eyes skimmed over the soothing decorations she'd placed around her desk. Grabbing her mouse, she clicked her way across her computer and quickly located what she needed. She opened the folder and hit print. She whirled in her chair and stood. Heading to the printer, Paige felt a sudden chill and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She noticed a sudden inexplicable breeze, all the windows in the office were closed. As she stood, perplexed, she saw the newspaper clipping floating on the breeze. She watched it land on the floor in front of her. She bent down to retrieve it, the color left her face as she quickly skimmed the paper.

"Paige, you find that study yet?" Asked Mr. Cowan, her boss.

"Sorry," Paige said absently, "It's in the printer. Uh, I've got to go."

She walked around her fuming boss and gave him an apologetic shrug. She couldn't explain, so she simply fled. She realized once she got into her car that she still clutched the newspaper section. The one with the announcement: "Funeral services for Piper Halliwell will be held today at memorial Cemetery, 11:00 A.M."

(X)

Phoebe felt as though she was floating through a haze. Of grief? No, she didn't think grief had stricken her yet, she was still mired in the denial and disbelief stage. She headed into the sunroom and saw her father, Victor, slumped in a chair. She crossed to him and laid her hand gently on his rounded shoulders, "Can I get you anything, Dad?"

He only shook his head at her and gave her a forced smile.

She kissed the top of his head and headed into the kitchen.

"Phoebe."

Andy's voice pierced her haze. She looked up, expecting to see her brother-in-law, and gasped in surprise when she saw that he was not alone.

"Cole," she breathed, sinking wearily into his arms. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral."

"I shouldn't. The Source has bounty hunters after me. Saving you makes me a traitor, something the Source doesn't appreciate." He stated wryly, "He won't stop until I'm found and I don't want anything to happen at Piper's funeral."

"We'll protect you," Phoebe insisted.

"You can't."

"Why not? We're still witches, aren't we?" She demanded.

"But you're not the Charmed Ones anymore," Cole blurted.

His words sliced through her like a knife. "I thought it was harder for demons to track you in a cemetery," she looked beseechingly at Cole, "You have to be there. Cole, I need you with me."

She watched as his eyes softened, then he nodded.

(X)

Upstairs, Pru was dressed in her black funeral clothes. When she left her bedroom, she met Leo in the hall. Pru was confidant in almost any situation, but as she looked at her grief-stricken brother-in-law, she felt unsure. Instinct took over and she hugged Leo.

"How are you holding up?" She asked concern in her blue eyes.

"I just can't believe she's gone…I keep expecting to wake up and discover that it's all been a bad dream and Piper is lying beside me. But every morning I wake up and she's not there." His voice broke on a sob. He straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"How are _you _holding up?" There had been times when, as a husband, he had almost resented the sisters' closeness, but as their white-lighter, he respected and admired their bond. He knew that Piper's death was a great blow to her sisters, and as their white-lighter, his duty to them had to come first. After all, he had already asked the Elders to allow him to join Piper; they had agreed, but he had to help her sisters first.

"The same as you. Hoping it's all been a nightmare." Pru gave him a watery smile. "Piper always mediated between Pheebs and me," her voice broke, "I'm the big sister, Leo, I should have protected her. It was my job to keep her safe."

"No, Pru, it was _our _job to keep her safe."

"Why didn't the Elders allow you to save her?" Pru asked anger in her voice.

"They couldn't allow it. They don't have that kind of power."

"Then what the hell good are they?" She swiped angrily at her tears, "After all we've done, all the good we've accomplished, why have they let it end this way?"

In answer, Leo gathered Pru in his arms and let her sob.

(X)

"Hey," said a rumbly voice behind Phoebe. She turned to see her dad leading Darryl Morris into the sitting room. Phoebe rushed to give Darryl a hug.

Where would they be without Darryl? She thought as he sadly kissed her on the cheek. He was a detective with the San Francisco Police Department, Andy's partner, and one of their strongest mortal allies. Darryl was like a brother to the girls. His pain over Piper's death was written all over his face. "How are you holding up?" he asked Phoebe.

"Okay," she replied. "Sweet of you to stop by."

"Had to," Darryl said softly. "She was family."

Pru entered the sitting room and headed straight for Andy. Her husband, he was so strong and today she needed to borrow a little of his strength.

(X)

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, the Source was having a very interesting conversation with his Seer.

(X)

Phoebe blinked and looked around, trying to absorb the reality of where she was.

If ever an occasion was surreal, this was it.

She was sitting between Cole and Pru in a mausoleum. Behind them was a throng of mourners, and in front of them was the beautiful ivory-colored closed casket that held the body of her older sister.

As Phoebe glanced at the ivory-robed priestess who was preparing her ceremonial accessories on an altar behind Piper's casket, Phoebe felt a twinge of gratitude. Pru had convinced her that giving Piper an appropriate – that is, Wiccan – send off was what Piper would have wanted.

"Do you think it's a mistake," Phoebe had asked Pru tearfully, "to have a witch priestess do the funeral? We don't want to risk another exposure."

"No," Pru had insisted. "They'll just think she's New Age-y. This is California, after all."

"That which came from the earth has returned to earth," the priestess was saying, gazing at the crowd through the glow of three burning candles. Phoebe was dimly aware of a hush in the mausoleum, punctuated by more than a few stifled sobs. "That which belonged to the spirit has returned to the Ancient Ones. As life is day, so our sister has passed into night."

On this word, Phoebe felt Pru grab her hand. She gave her a grateful squeeze.

(x)

Soon Phoebe found herself numbly standing in a receiving line, caught up in the hugs of friends and family and many people she barely recognized. Funny, Phoebe thought dryly, how it sometimes takes a death to realize how full someone's life was.

At last, the mourners had diminished to a trickle. Wearily Phoebe looked around, flinching as her eyes scanned Piper's coffin and then came to rest on a plaque in the wall with Piper's name on it. Within hours, Piper's body would be laid to rest behind that plaque.

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut at the thought.

When she opened them, she saw a young woman in a cream-colored vintage jacket. Phoebe noted the Snow White-pale skin, the glossy black hair, the full lips, and fine cheekbones. Her eyes were a dark brown, like Phoebe's own eyes. She couldn't have been more than twenty-four, two years younger than Phoebe. Something about this young woman was captivating. Phoebe couldn't stop staring at her until Darryl broke her reverie with a hand on her shoulder. Peeling her eyes from away from the girl, Phoebe sank into her friend's big bear hug.

Next Darryl wrapped his arms around Pru.

"Thanks for being there for us, Darryl," She said.

"We're family, Pru, always will be."

That was when the young woman – the one with the translucent pale skin and the big, scared eyes – appeared before her.

"I'm…so sorry for your loss," she said in a sweet shaky voice.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "How did you know Piper? From work?"

"Uh, no, no," the young woman replied. Looking shifty eyed. "Just from around, you know."

Phoebe couldn't shake the strange feeling that this girl gave her. She squinted at her, "Have we met before?" She asked. As she spoke, Pru walked over. Phoebe glanced at her sister and noticed that she was checking out this mysterious mourner with the same intensity.

"You, me?" the young woman said. "Uh, no, not really…at least, I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

Phoebe shrugged. People always acted weird at funerals – she'd quickly learned that this day. Nobody knew what to say, what to do. The only thing one could do was absolve them by shaking their hand and sending them on their way. So Phoebe reached for the girl's slender hand.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. But as her fingertips touched the woman's palm, she gasped. She felt her knees buckle as an image shot into her brain. Phoebe was having a premonition.

In her vision, she saw her worst nightmare: Shax, the demon who had killed Piper. This time the assassin was on a skyscraper's rooftop. He was bearing down on this young woman, who crouched, screaming, next to a red helipad. Then Shax struck, throwing a lethal, concussive blast at the girl.

But before Phoebe could see what would happen next, she was sucked out of the vision. She emerged with such force that she was flung to the ground.

"Phoebe!" Pru screeched. Blearily, Phoebe saw her sister rush over to her. Leo, Cole, Andy, Darryl and her father surrounded her as well, their faces contorted with concern.

"What did you see?" Pru demanded grimly.

"I saw him," she announced, hearing her voice quaver. "I saw the demon who killed Piper."

"Shax?" Leo asked. "What was he doing?"

"Killing that girl," Phoebe whispered, waving her hand weakly in the general direction of the mysterious young woman. She watched Cole glance around the mausoleum.

"What girl?" he said.

Phoebe lurched to her feet and looked around the empty room, feeling her heart sink. The young woman had freaked and bailed. "That girl," she insisted, "The one I was just talking to."

"We've got to find her." Pru stated, steel in her blue eyes.

(X)

Once back at the manor, along with Pru, Cole, Leo and Andy, Phoebe tried to find a way to find the girl.

"You said she was attacked on a rooftop?" Leo asked.

"Yes, one with a helipad," Phoebe confirmed. "It wasn't a tall building, though. There were a lot of taller ones around it."

"Okay," said Leo, "So we've just got to figure out which one it is before Shax does."

"And do what?" Andy demanded. "You can't defeat Shax," he said to Phoebe and Pru, "Not without the Power of Three."

"Maybe so," said Phoebe, sticking out her chin, "But I got that premonition for a reason, Andy. That makes her our innocent, which means we have to try to save her."

"He has a point," Cole said, "You don't have the power to vanquish Shax."

"I don't know where we go from here, but I do know we can't just let that girl get killed – especially not by the same demon who killed Piper." Pru stated in her best don't-mess-with-me voice.

"The question remains," Cole said, "how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?"

Phoebe looked at Cole, hopelessly. As she stared into his rugged face, she realized that she had her answer. "I'm hoping maybe a demon and a couple of witches fighting together might be enough. Interested?"

Cole raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "Why not? It's better than sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack."

Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and smiled.

"I hope you don't think that you're going without me?" Leo asked. "Two witches, a demon and a…"

"White lighter," Pru finished.

"No, a husband." Anger blazed in Leo's usually calm green eyes.

(X)

While Cole was busy blinking with Phoebe to locate the rooftop, Pru felt true anger kick in. She ran up the stairs. Her goal: The Book of Shadows. It may have failed Phoebe the night before, but today _she_ was going to get some answers.

She stormed into the attic and tk'd the door shut behind her; the force of her fury enhancing her power so that the door slammed with a concussive bang!

"I'm a witch, damnit! I've summoned people before, and I AM going to summon Piper now!"

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

"Hello, dear."

"Grams?" Pru asked.

"How are you?" Grams said, gazing at Pru with sympathy.

"How AM I? Are you kidding? Why didn't you come when Phoebe called?" Pru asked angrily.

"I couldn't Pru, I was busy." Grams said sadly.

"Busy?" Pru cocked a brow at her Grams.

"I was with Piper." Grams stated.

"Oh, that makes sense. How is she?" Pru asked.

"Your mother and I are helping her through it. Darling, you have to stop trying to summon her. Seeing Piper right now- speaking to her- keeps her alive for you. And that keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny."

"Destiny? What destiny, Grams? Without Piper, there is no Power of Three. Without the Power of Three – poof- destiny aborted."

"I know sweetie, I know," Grams soothed, "But if you've learned anything in the last three years it's that there's a reason for everything. Which means that there's a reason for this, too. Your destiny still awaits."

(X)

Just as she'd been compelled to go to Piper's funeral that morning, she felt drawn to Piper's club, P3, that night. When her boyfriend had asked her out on an impromptu date, she had suggested her favorite club immediately.

What is it that keeps pulling me towards those sisters? She wondered.

"So this is your favorite club?" Shane was asking her.

Paige flashed him a smile, "I've been coming here for about a year now, on and off. Ever since…"

"Ever since what?" Shane asked.

"Never mind, it's boring." Shane gazed at her with eyes that said he found her anything but boring. "All right," she took a deep breath and started, "So, my sad story is, I'm adopted. Only it's not so sad, because I loved my parents, God rest. Still, I always had this feeling inside of me that I was somehow…different, in a way that I could never figure out. So, I started searching for my birth mother, hoping to find some answers. I went to the police, and found the church I got dumped at. I figured whoever she must have been had lived near there, so I checked around. Thought for a minute I might have been related to the Halliwell sisters. Then I found out that their mom died a long time ago, so I gave up."

"Did you ever meet the sisters?" Shane said, glancing at the P3 sign. "Did you ask them about it?"

"Yeah, right. 'Hi, I think your mother might have abandoned me at birth, what's for dinner?' I don't think so."

"That still doesn't explain why you keep coming here," Shane said.

"Well," Paige said with a shrug, "you know, Piper owned the place, so I guess I feel somehow…connected. I don't know. That's why I went to the funeral today, too. I just felt like I had to go." With that, Paige decided to ditch her pesky introspection for the rest of the night. She grinned at Shane and led him to the dance floor. Pretty soon, she and Shane were grooving to the music. And her head was momentarily –blissfully- empty.

Paige looked at Shane. Call it trust, she thought, or just call it lust. I think this guy might be worth a shot. The idea made her want to get out of there – right then.

Grinning at her boyfriend, Paige said, "I want to show you something," and practically dragged him to the door. She couldn't wait to show him her secret.

(X)

Pru, Phoebe, Cole and Leo stood on the roof of the skyscraper that Phoebe and Cole had decided on as the perfect watchtower.

Scanning the horizon, Phoebe but her lip in indecision. "It looks like it might be the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops…"

Cole put his finger under her chin, drawing her face around until she was looking him in the eye, "Or, we could just follow your first instincts and stay right here."

"But what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed."

"You can't save every innocent and you can't stop every demon." Cole cautioned.

Phoebe looked to her big sister, Pru.

"We need to stop _this _one," Pru said with icy resolve. At that, both sisters picked up the binoculars they'd brought looking through them. They searched for their innocent and the Demon they hated almost above all.

"Looks like your instincts were right," Pru stated, waving to a rooftop not far from where they stood.

Phoebe shifted to face the same direction. There was the girl. She wore high heels and a very short dress, and she wasn't alone. Trailing behind her was one very cute dude. Just the sort of guy Phoebe would have gone for in the not to distant past.

"We've got to shimmer over there," Phoebe said.

Leo shook his head, "And tell her what? A demon's going to attack? I think we should wait."

Pru looked back into her binoculars. The mysterious young woman and her date were making out like crazy. For the first time that day, Pru felt a moment of levity. It felt nice to see some happiness, even if seeing it made her feel like a voyeur.

Suddenly the woman screamed, "Shane!"

"Oh my God," Phoebe said. She spun just in time to see Shax; he was hurling a tornado like blast at the boyfriend. Shane flew backward through the air, while the young woman screamed again. He hit the vestibule wall and slid slowly to the ground.

Phoebe let out a scream of her own as she watched Shax wave his arm towards the shrieking woman. A blast emanated from his palm. They watched the young woman throw her hands over her head and cringe in anticipation of the same blow that had just leveled her boyfriend.

And then something happened.

An instant before the woman was blasted across the roof, a flurry of white lights began to swirl around her body. As the lights flared out the woman disappeared.

She disappeared in exactly the same way Leo did every time he dashed off to the heavens. But that didn't make any sense. Leo was a Whitelighter. An angel.

As soon as Shax's blow had passed, the young woman reappeared in another shower of white lights.

"She orbed!" Phoebe gasped, "She _orbed_! Did you see that?"

"Come on!" Cole Said, grabbing Phoebe to shimmer, seconds after Leo orbed Pru over to help.

The familiar lightweight sensation, a shimmer, Phoebe disappeared from one roof top and reappeared with Cole on a catwalk inside the building the young woman had led her date to.

"Where'd you come from?" She shrieked. Then looking beyond Phoebe and Cole, she screamed.

Phoebe glanced back and saw Shax gearing up to throw another blast at her innocent. Cole was working up an energy ball in retaliation, giving Phoebe a few seconds to focus on the girl.

"Hurry! Get out of here!"

With another squeal of terror, the girl took off.

Cole's first energy ball had barely fazed the demon assassin. Through gritted teeth, Cole commanded, "Say the spell!"

Pru and Leo came running up behind Shax. Together Pru and Phoebe chanted,

"Evil wind that blows,

That which forms below,

No longer may you dwell.

Death takes you with this spell."

As they spoke the last word, they saw Shax's head rear back in agony. Shax disappeared in a stream of foul vapor.

They all gazed toward the stairwell. The young woman – whoever she was – was gone. Which meant that she was still in serious danger.

(X)

"It just doesn't make any sense," Leo was saying.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Why would Shax try to kill a Whitelighter? We're all already dead."

"Maybe Shax didn't know she was a Whitelighter." Cole proposed.

"Is it possible that _she _doesn't know she's a Whitelighter?" Phoebe mused.

"No," Leo answered, "Why?"

"She sure seemed surprised when she orbed out," Pru stated.

"That doesn't make any sense either." Leo insisted.

"Then why don't you ask the elders what DOES make sense," Pru suggested, "before we go risking our lives again."

"Good idea," Leo agreed and orbed away.

(X)

An hour after the weirdest rooftop tryst of her life, Paige walked into San Francisco General Hospital, feeling as though her heart was never going to stop thumping. Every corner she turned and every door that opened made her gasp. She kept expecting that monster that had tried to kill her to appear, ready to finish her off.

What had happened to her? She'd sort of…disappeared. It was just for an instant but she was sure of it. Paige had freaked.

Quietly, she slipped inside the turquoise tiled, antiseptic scented room. Shane was sitting up in bed, looking really cute in his baby blue, hospital issue jammies.

"Paige," his face lit up when he saw her, "What happened to you? I was worried."

"Shane," she said crossing to his bed and sitting down to stroke his cheek, "I feel so bad. I just got scared and ran. Are you all right?"

"It's no big deal," he assured her, "It's just a little concussion. I'll be fine." Seeing the doubt on her face, he continued, "They wouldn't be releasing me in the morning if I wasn't, right?" I'm just glad that you're okay, too."

"Well, physically, maybe," Paige said, biting her lip.

(X)

Phoebe shook her head and sighed, gazing at her only surviving sister. "It doesn't seem real, does it?"

"No," Pru stared into the fire. "What are we going to do with all her stuff? Her jeep, the club?"

Phoebe winced, were they doing this already? Dealing with Piper's 'effects'? "I don't know." She answered.

A flurry of white swirled into the room. In a second, Leo appeared.

"Well?" Pru demanded, standing.

"The Elders say they don't know anything about her. She's definitely not a Whitelighter.'

"Then why can she orb?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

"They can't explain it," Leo shrugged.

Suddenly, Cole shimmered into the room next to Leo.

"Did you find out anything?" Pru demanded.

"Oh, yeah," Cole said, looking grim. "The Source doesn't think she's a Whitelighter at all. He thinks she's another Charmed One."

Phoebe flashed Pru an incredulous look, "What?" she yelled.

"That's why he's got Shax on it," Cole explained, "He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried this girl can somehow reconstitute it."

"But that's not possible," Phoebe said softly. She looked at Pru and wanly added, "Is that possible?"

Something inside Pru went rigid. Forget losing it, she thought in a rage. I'm getting _answers_. She clenched her jaw and stalked out of the parlor.

"Pru?" she heard Phoebe call, but she was too upset to explain. She heard Phoebe, Leo and Cole following her as she headed to the attic. She went straight to the Book of Shadows, finding it still open to the spell she'd used to summon her grandmother earlier.

"Pru? What's going on?" Phoebe asked bewildered.

"I'm gonna ask Grams what the hell she knows about all this. That's what's going on." With that Pru threw back her head and began to chant the incantation:

"Hear these words,

hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the Great Divide."

Instantly a small tornado of mist swirled into the circle formed by the sisters, Cole and Leo. And then there was Grams.

"Pru, why are you…"

"Grams," Pru's voice overpowered that of her grandmothers. "Why does the Source think the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Grams stuttered.

"You were a terrible liar when you were alive, but you're worse as a ghost," Pru said.

"Grams," Phoebe said gently, "if you know something, you've got to tell us. We deserve to know."

"I can't say," Grams insisted, "I was sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Pru asked.

"By me." The sisters heard a voice, like a dream they'd had long ago. Now their mother, Patty, was standing in the circle next to Grams. "By me," Patty said again.

"Mom!" Phoebe gasped.

Her mother nodded, "When you were very little something… happened. We didn't tell anyone because we were afraid you girls would have been denied your powers, your birthright,' she said. "It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together. You were both toddlers, you just thought Mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant."

"I was the only one who knew," Grams said.

"And Sam, obviously," Patty added. "We wanted to keep the baby, but mom convinced us it would be disastrous."

"Before Leo and Piper, it wasn't just forbidden, it was unthinkable for witches to be with Whitelighters, let alone have children with them."

"That's why we had to" Patty choked on a sob, "why we decided to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. We asked a nun there to find her a good home. She found one, too. A very good home."

"That explains why the Elders didn't know about her," Leo stated.

But Phoebe was freaking. "Hold it. Let me get this straight. That girl, our innocent, is really our...sister?"

"Your baby sister," Patty confirmed.

"Their baby _half_-sister," Grams corrected.

"But from my half," Patty countered, "which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet. Not until all three of you are together by the book, just as on the night you two and Piper became witches."

"Charmed…again," Grams said simply.

Pru looked blindsided, Phoebe was trying to catch her breath.

"And I thought my family was screwed up," Cole scoffed.

"I'm sorry." Pru said, "But this is all too much for me to handle right now. Way too much."

"Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie," Patty said.

"I'm not angry, Mom. I'm confused. This is crazy. You don't just waltz into our lives after all these years, on the same day that we buried Piper, and say, 'Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you, you've got a baby sister!"

"I know it's a lot," Patty said, sounding choked again, "More than anybody should ever have to deal with. But you have to deal with it. Losing Piper, learning about another sister…this is your path, your destiny. Be angry at it, cry over it, but don't fight it." She counseled.

"Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." Grams said putting a hand on her daughter. A shower of white lights came and took the two women with it.

Without the reassuring presence of Mom and Grams, the room felt empty. Pru looked at Phoebe, "As she said, the rest is up to us."

Then she heaved a sigh and walked to the attic door. The four headed downstairs.

"I can't sense where your new sister is," Leo said as they stepped into the front hall, "probably because she's not technically a witch yet."

This girl has no idea what she's in for, Pru thought grimly. Her thoughts were interrupted, because standing in the doorway of their home was her, their innocent, their sister.

"I'm sorry," she said, seeing Pru and Phoebe's stricken faces, "I shouldn't be here."

She turned and headed for the door, but Phoebe intercepted her, "No, wait. Actually, we were just coming to look for you."

"You were?" said the young woman looking a little terrified.

"Come on in. My names' Phoebe, and this is…"

"Pru, I've seen your work in 415. You're very good."

"Thanks," Pru said warmly. Something about this timid woman reminded her of Piper. While she didn't intend to replace Piper with anyone, sister or not, Pru felt herself reaching out to this girl. "And you are…?"

"Paige," the young woman said, "My name is Paige."

Pru and Phoebe shared a shocked look. Phoebe linked her arm with Paige's, "Another P," she said quietly, "go figure."

Pru reached out to shake Paige's hand, "Nice to meet you," she said with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks," Paige said, "You, too."

The moment their fingers touched, Pru felt a jolt, almost like an electric shock, and a bright beam of light burst from the chandelier over their heads.

"Okay," Paige said tremulously, "What was that?"

"I think that means," said Leo, "that you're supposed to be here."

(X)

**A/N I could just continue plagiarizing the shit out of work that's already been done but I prefer to end here. I only wanted to explain how Piper died and the new Power of Three met. Sorry, Piper fans (she's my favorite, too) but she had to die. You'll understand more later.**


	4. Womb Raider

Disclaimer: I still own nada

A/N This is my version of "Womb Raider" – italics is basically story as told, the rest is me. Enjoy….

_Inside the attic at the manor, Phoebe is sitting on a couch looking through the Book of Shadows. _

_Marshall, the Whitelighter who replaced Leo, orbs into the attic._

_Phoebe immediately asks him, "Did you sense her?"_

"_No, if she's in the underworld I can't get a read on her."_

**"**_If anything happens to Paige I will never forgive myself." She quietly vows._

_Pru walks in carrying some iced tea "Anything on that demon?"_

**"**_I think so, come look." Pru puts down the tea and stands near her sister to look at the book._

_She reads,_****_"Oral tradition tales of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions. Because he _

_was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists."_

"_It gets worse. There's no known vanquish for him, the Source was so threatened he condemned the _

_giant to spend eternity in a cage." Phoebe fretted._

**"**_The Seer must have set him free to capture Phoebe." Marshall added._

"_But he got Paige instead thanks to me." Phoebe said, her eyes dark with worry._

"_No, that had nothing to do with you." Pru insisted. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Uh, better, I think the baby's resting. It's when he's active and using magic that it hurts the most." Phoebe _

_answered grimacing._

"_Here, have some iced tea, it will cool you off," Pru offered. She hands the glass to Phoebe who goes to _

_have a sip and instead throws it across the room._

**"**_What the hell? I can't even enjoy some iced tea!"_

**"**_Uh, it wasn't iced tea. It was a binding potion. Paige suggested it to help control the baby and I couldn't _

_tell you because if I did he would've stopped you..." Pru's explanation trailed._

"_He stopped me anyway. He knows things that I don't know. He's trying to take control of me." Phoebe _

_yelled. _

"_You can't let that happen," Marshall counseled, "if he takes control he'll never let go."_

"_I know." Phoebe said tearfully, "It's not me and it's not Cole, it's the Source."_

_(X)_

_Inside the Source's dungeon, Paige is asleep in a cage. She wakes up with a fright. The Seer is standing _

_there watching her._

**"**_So what," Paige asks with false bravado, "are you into some kind of dominatrix thing now?"_

"_You are not the sister I expected but you'll do," said the unexpectedly calming voice of the Seer._

**"**_Sorry I can't stick around but you're creeping me out anyway." Paige tries to orb out of the cage but _

_can't._

_The Seer laughs, "You're not going anywhere."_

_Paige stands up. "So what was your plan? Trap Phoebe in this cage and fatten her up 'till she gives _

_birth?" She asks sarcastically._

**"**_Even don't have that kind of patience."_

**"**_Well, whatever your plan was I'm happy to spoil it."_

**"**_You didn't spoil anything. Phoebe will come to me as soon as she gets my message." The Seer _

_assured Paige._

**"**_What message?"_

_In answer, the Seer's eyes turn white. Inside the manor, Phoebe gets a premonition of the Seer killing_

_Paige._

"_I saw the Seer, she was killing Paige." Phoebe said as soon as she could speak._

**"**_How can you get a premonition without touching anything?" Pru asked._

**"**_I don't know, maybe the Seer sent it to me."_

_The tall man appears._

**"**_That is not all she sent." Pru said, pointing at the demon._

**"**_Come with me now or your sister dies. You've already seen how." He sneers at Phoebe._

"_No, Phoebe, don't!" Pru screams._

"_It's a trap," Marshall agrees._

**"**_It doesn't matter," Phoebe said in a defeated voice her shoulders slumped, "I have to save Paige, it's the_

_only chance left."_

**"**_No!" Marshall yells. Phoebe pushes him out of the way. _

_Pru gasps, "You're letting your baby control you, Phoebe."_

**"**_That wasn't the baby, that was me. I got Paige into this mess, I'm gonna get her out of it." Phoebe _

_promises squaring her shoulders for battle._

_Pru pulls the Seer vanquishing potion out of her pocket. "Oh, no you're not. Not if I kill the Seer first." She_

_heads towards the tall man and a beam of blue light shines out of Phoebe's hands. It hits the tall man_

_The potion bottle breaks and Pru cuts her hand. "Damn it! Did _

_that come from you?"_

**"**_I'm sorry, Pru, I can't let you take the fall for me." Phoebe insists quietly._

**"**_Well, why not?" Pru demands. "You can't use the baby's powers like that."_

_The tall man gets up, "Come here, witch."_

_The blue light comes out of Phoebe's hand again and starts to vanquish the tall man._

**"**_Phoebe, don't!" Yells Pru, but she's too late, the tall man is vanquished. "Phoebe, nobody has ever been _

_able to vanquish that demon. Do you realize what you just did?"_

_Phoebe's eyes turn black._

**"**_Stay away, Pru, that's not Phoebe anymore." Marshall warns._

_Phoebe flames out._

_In the underworld, in its dungeon, Phoebe flames in._

**"**_Come to me, child." The Seer beckoned._

"_Phoebe, snap out of it, please." Paige begged._

_"Let the little children come to me, for the kingdom belongs to such as these," The Seer takes Phoebe_

_over to a circle of candles, "the rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility. Kneel." She commands._

_Phoebe kneels down._

"_Phoebe, it's your body, take control, fight it." Paige encouraged her sister._

_"Give me strength, and give me might, to steal a child in still of night." The Seer began._

"_Phoebe!" Paige yelled again, hoping to reach her sister in time._

_"Darkest forces let it be, here my plea, bring life to me." The Seer continued._

_A light comes out of Phoebe and goes into the Seer. Phoebe returns to normal._

**"**_My baby." Phoebe looks at her flat tummy, puzzled._

"_He was never yours, or Cole's," The Seer bragged, "From the moment of conception this baby was _

_mine." She unbuttons part of her dress to reveal the baby moving around in her._

_In the coronation room, Dane, the dark priest and the council leaders wait. "Deadline's passed, she's not_

_here, the throne belongs to me." Dane informs the room._

**"**_We can wait one more..." The dark priest began but was cut off._

"_Give me the oath! I want my power!" Dane demanded. Seeing the Seer flame in, he turns to her, "You_

_promised to bring the Source's heir, so where is he?"_

**"**_Inside me," she says, savoring her victory. The Seer's eyes turn black. They all bow their heads._

"_The council has chosen," stated the dark priest, "The Seer will be our new Source."_

"_No, it's a trick," Dane gasped, angry at being thwarted._

**"**_I have brought the council a gift." The Seer waves her hand and Phoebe and Paige appear still in the_

_cage._

"_Charmed Ones. How dare you bring them into our sanctuary!" Dane shouts._

"_The witches are locked in a cage from which no magic can escape." She calmly states._

"_You can't be sure of that," Dane argues._

**"**_So much negative energy," the Seer proclaims, seconds before she vanquishes Dane._

**"**_Am I to presume these witches of the human sacrifice required to seal your coronation?" Asked the dark _

_priest._

**"**_Human sacrifice? I didn't know that was part of the plan, did you?" Paige asked Phoebe, panic in her _

_voice._

**"**_To be your Source, to start a new evil order, to kill the Charmed Ones, this was my vision from the_

_beginning. Every council leader here will reap the rewards with... Ah!" She doubles over in pain._

**"**_What is it?" The dark priest asked._

"_Just start the ceremony," the Seer commanded, her voice trembling._

**"**_Doesn't look like she's having anymore luck with that thing inside of her than you are. Ah, sorry, that was_

_insensitive." Paige gave her sister an apologetic look._

"_It's okay, the baby wasn't mine," Phoebe answered._

**"**_What do you mean?"_

**"**_The baby was never mine. From the moment it took over, it just felt like this black hole of evil. Totally_

_soulless." Phoebe explained._

**"**_Seer, are you prepared to accept the power and position of the Source before all these leaders of the_

_underworld?" The dark priest intoned._

"_I am."_

**"**_Okay, so now what?" Phoebe asked Paige._

**"**_We might have a fighting chance if we had the power of three but we can't get to Pru. Ugh, this cage is_

_magic proof."_

**"**_Okay, so the cage is built to make sure magic wouldn't get out, but in the premonition I had, I saw the_

_Seer kill you with a power," Phoebe reasoned._

"_So the cage lets magic in. Do you remember the spell to call a lost witch?" She looked hopefully at _

_Phoebe._

"_Pru and I just used it to try to find you. Uh, _

_powers of the witches rise, course unseen across _

_the skies..." _

_In the attic at the manor, Pru closes the Book of Shadows. "There's nothing left, we've tried everything."_

**"**_Well, there's gotta be something missing, something we haven't thought of," Marshall encourages. He_

_turns his back to her and paces across the attic. Pru disappears. "Maybe if we summon a demon,_

_someone who knows the way to the Seer's lair, he can lead us to Phoebe and Paige." He looks around in _

_confusion._

_In the coronation room, Pru appears in the cage. "Oh!"_

"_Oh, thank god it worked," Phoebe hugged her big sister._

"_So am I. Where are we?" Pru asked._

**"**_Uh, trapped in a cage," Paige supplied the answer._

"_Mm-hm, okay, so lets bust out," Pru said to her sisters._

"_No!" Paige cried, "You can't use your magic in here, it'll just bounce off and probably kill us."_

_Meanwhile the coronation was continuing, "Repeat the oath after me," commanded the priest._

"_Ah, what's going on out there?" Pru arched a brow to her sisters._

**"**_The Seer's being coroneted as the new Source." Phoebe said._

"_Yeah, then she's gonna sacrifice us," Paige added._

"_Lets get this straight; you guys summoned me to a cage where my powers don't work, so we can all die_

_together!" Pru stormed._

**"**_Well," Paige winced, "the plan has some flaws admittedly."_

**"**_We just have to stay positive. We have the power of three here, there is nothing stronger than that,_

_right?" Phoebe quizzed._

_The Seer starts glowing and floats up into the air._

"_Are you sure there's nothing stronger than the power of three?" Pru asked._

_The Seer floats back down the ground. She turns to the cage and gets a shock when she notices Pru._

**"**_What an unexpected surprise. You just made my..." flames shoot out of her head and she groans._

"_It's the baby," Phoebe explained quickly to her sisters, "He has too much power for her. That's how I felt,_

_it felt like I was gonna explode."_

"_What are we gonna do?" Paige whispered back._

**"**_We need to make her tap into the baby's power, all of it," Phoebe stated._

"_How the hell are we gonna do that?" Paige asked._

_The flames disappear and the Seer continues, "I command all in attendance to witness the power of the_

_Source."_

"_Power of three spell," Pru said decisively._

"_Uh, okay," Phoebe agreed._

_The sisters began to chant, "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." The _

_blue beam of light hits the cage but the spell protects them. "The power of three will set us free, the power _

_of three will set us free."_

**"**_What's wrong?" demanded the dark priest._

"_Nothing's wrong!" The Seer says in a voice that says differently._

_They continue chanting and the blue light rebounds back and hits the Seer. It then rebounds onto every_

_demon in the room and they are all vanquished._

**"**_Where did everybody go?" Pru asked. She kicks the cage and one of the sides fall off. They get out._

"_The blast took everyone out. The Seer, the council leaders." Phoebe answered in amazement._

**"**_Well, I'd say that the scales of good and evil just dramatically tipped in our favor." Pru said smiling._

"_Except, look at Phoebe," Paige demanded pointing to Phoebe's once again pregnant belly._

Phoebe woke up from the dream sweating. Every night she had the dream, every night she

prayed that she wouldn't still be pregnant come morning. But she always was.

There was no way to end her pregnancy; the baby defended itself vigorously. There were times when she felt maternal stirrings for her baby, when she felt that some of Cole and herself must live in this child. She worried that that was just what the baby wanted her to think. Her pregnancy was progressing at an alarming rate. She was barely four months pregnant, yet, appeared to be near labor. She couldn't go to a doctor, her pregnancy was so far outside the realm of normal, plus her little Source to Be didn't behave in public. His magic was unruly and unstoppable.

Phoebe grimaced whenever she heard the adage 'eating for two' her baby wasn't interested in food. He yearned for power and Phoebe could feel him draining her of all that she had.

Lately, she'd begun to hear Cole's voice calling to her, but that was impossible. She and her sisters had vanquished him. Still his call persisted.

Phoebe waddled downstairs to where her family was, calling out as she came, "Demon baby heading down." She did this so that Paige could orb to another room if she needed to. They'd found out that Paige's freezing ability didn't work on the evil fetus, probably immune through his mother. She noticed the orbs swirling as she hit the bottom step, glad that Paige had retreated to safety.

"Do you really think you should call him names?" Marshall asked quietly.

"What's he gonna do, vanquish me? He needs me to be born. Besides he knows he's a bad boy," Phoebe replied. "Evil things always like to brag about how evil they are, so I don't think he takes offense."

"Still, it's not really normal is it," Pru insisted.

"Come on, Pru, we both know this pregnancy, this **baby**, is anything but normal," Phoebe scoffed.

"Maybe now isn't the time to mention it," Andy directed at his wife. Pru looked at him in indecision.

"Mention what?" Phoebe asked.

"Andy, she's gonna notice sooner or later," Pru said to her husband and then turned to Phoebe, "Pheebs, I'm going to have a baby." She winced waiting for her sister's anger.

"That's great!" Phoebe said enthusiastically. "Why were you afraid to tell me?"

"Because of your own situation," Marshall eyed her belly meaningfully.

"Please, I'm so tired of mourning my condition. I'd much rather celebrate Pru's," Phoebe stated, "You sleep with a demon you get a demonic baby," she shrugged, "It's nice to take the focus off me for a change."

"What are you going to do?" Pru asked.

"Eat something and lie down, so Paige can come out of hiding. Walking around is hard work," Phoebe evaded the real question.

(X)

Phoebe sat in her room composing a letter. As she wrote, tears fell down her face. Her usual optimistic attitude as ghostly as her pain-filled expression. She wrote her heart out, quite literally, certain that this letter was the only way she'd ever get a chance to explain and convey her feelings and her hopes.

(X)

"Pru, get up here!" Phoebe screamed.

Paige orbed first, instinct. Both sisters surprised when the baby demon chose to ignore her.

"What's going on?" Pru asked as she hurried up the stairs.

"I think it's time," Paige said thoughtfully, "Pheebs, I wanna be with you, do you think he'd mind?"

"I think he's worried about other things just now," Phoebe assured her sister. Pru and Paige helped Phoebe back into her room, exchanging looks at the emaciated body under the maternity garb. Phoebe was all belly!

(X)

It wasn't the lack of medical attention, nor the lack of knowledge, Pru and Paige had both studied how to help Phoebe deliver her baby, it was the…baby. His birth took all the strength he hadn't yet managed to steal from Phoebe. Pru had hastily placed him in a bassinet and tried unsuccessfully to revive his mother. Paige poured over the Book of Shadows, but her tear-filled eyes could barely see the pages.

"Heal her!" Pru demanded of Marshall, angrily.

His eyes, noticeably shiny, he said, "I can't, Pru, I've tried."

"Try again, that's our sister!" Paige yelled, tears choking her.

Obediently, Marshall rested his hands on Phoebe's chest, under which her heart barely beat.

His hands glowed slightly, but they all knew it wasn't enough to save Phoebe. Just then, Cole shimmered into the room. He'd been vanquished to the demonic Wasteland where he'd gathered as many powers as he could, as many powers as he needed to leave the Wasteland and return home, to Phoebe.

Cole took in the situation at a glance, "Phoebe?" he asked, his eyes instantly welling with tears.

Pru shot him a look of pure hatred, "We do not have time for you right now!"

"How the hell are you even here?" Paige asked.

"Not now, Paige. Phoebe needs us. He can go back to hell for all I care. And take the baby Source that killed her," Pru gritted relentlessly.

"Baby…Source…" Cole looked around in confusion and saw his son, lying in a bassinet. He strode to the child. The murderer who'd taken Phoebe from him…He picked the infant up, intending to kill it, but when he looked into the baby's eyes, he realized that he couldn't. He shimmered out of Phoebe's room with his son in his arms, certain that wherever he went it would be hell, without Phoebe.

"Phoebe, come on, honey. Fight," Pru pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

"We need you, Pheebs," Paige added, "Wake up, sweetie."

Marshall gazed at his charges, sympathy shining from his face. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, he felt it was best to leave them in privacy. He orbed from Phoebe's room, Pru and Paige's sobs seemed to travel with him.

(X)

A week later, Pru and Paige were still adjusting, taking solace in each other. It was a week of tears, of hugs and handholding. A week of saying 'I love you' and sharing looks of silent grief, and offering a comfortable shoulder when the grief wasn't so silent.

Paige entered the conservatory, holding an envelope in her hands. "Pru, I uh…found this in Phoebe's room. It's addressed to us." She sat next to her big sister on the sofa. The eldest Charmed One and the youngest sat there contemplating the envelope silently for a few moments. Finally, Pru nudged Paige to open it. Their eyes glimmered with tears as they read Phoebe's words.

Dear Pru and Paige,

Know that I love you. If there had been a different way…but why wish for what didn't happen? If you're reading this letter, then I was right. I've felt for some time that the baby was using all my strength, feeding on my life. I'll be okay, I'll be with Piper and Leo…if it really is heaven, maybe I'll be reunited with Cole, or at least the part of him that wasn't a demon or the Source. I worry about the two of you. Look out for each other, love each other. Have lots of babies and tell them about how much their Aunt Phoebe would have loved them. When you remember me, please try to remember me happy and not the way I was towards the end. I don't know what this means for the shared destiny…I doubt we have another sister waiting in the wings to be called, but I do know that you are two of the strongest witch…women that I have ever known. You'll need that strength now. You'll need to be each other's strength.

All My Love Forever,

Phoebe

Paige wiped tears from her eyes, "Blessed be, Phoebe," she said quietly, letting her big sister enfold her in a hug. The remaining sisters drawing strength from each other.


	5. Miracles Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters. The story lines, however are mine.

Pru looked down at her newborn son with tears of joy filling her blue eyes. "What is your name? Huh, little guy." She prodded.

"Mommy, why are you asking the baby? He can't talk." Parker reminded his mother, shaking his little 5 year-old head at his mommy's silliness. _Everyone _knows babies don't talk.

"Oh, I know he can't talk yet," Pru laughed, giving her eldest son a look of mirth. "But sometimes when you ask a question an answer will come." She smiled at his look of disbelief, "For instance, I know now that his name is Palmer."

"Palmer, huh?" Asked her husband Andy. He mulled the name over and smiled, "I like it. How do you pick their names?" He asked conspiratorially once Parker had left the 'baby room' and headed to his own to continue playing with 3 year-old Pace and his Auntie Paige.

"Well, it's magical," Pru began.

Her husband smiled at her, "Pru, _you_ are magical. Let me in on it."

"It's about the power of three," her eyes glazed with unshed tears, "Parker is named for my power, telekinesis."

"Ah, 'parking' things in a new place," Andy figured intuitively.

Pru smiled, Andy was such a good detective, but she really thought he'd have figured it all out on his own, awhile ago.

"Pace is for Piper, freezing time's pace," He continued, "and Palmer for Phoebe, premonitions, palm reading. Did she read palms?" He queried.

"No, not really. But most people see that the two are connected, or assume they are."

"What happens if you have a fourth son?" Paige asked her sister upon entering the nursery. She'd heard the explanations, had, actually figured it out awhile ago. Once upon a time, she'd be feeling left out by not having a nephew named for her power, although since she could now freeze time, Pace could've been named for herself. But because of the birth order of her nephews and the names Pru chose to give them, she knew that she was honoring her other sisters, _their_ sisters. She thought it was beautiful. She didn't ask the question out of jealousy but a simple curiosity instead. She knew that her big sister loved her.

"Pax," Pru answered swiftly as Andy groaned over the thought of having a fourth child.

"Peace, I like it." Paige said coming to stand near her sister and newest nephew. "From my White-lighter half." She mused.

"_You _could get married, settle down and name _your_ son Pax," Andy suggested. He loved Paige like a sister and worried about her being lonely. He wanted her married and happy, not demon fighting 24/7. Even Pru took a break, as much as she could, to raise her children. They'd often talked about Paige, in bed at night, talking as any married couple might. He knew that Pru felt responsible for Paige's super-dedication to the protection of innocents. He knew that Piper had always hoped for a _normal _life, Paige seemed to have forgotten entirely what that could be like. If she had any wishes or dreams in that direction, she kept them locked firmly away and didn't discuss them with her family. He also knew that Pru felt guilty for Paige's doing more than her 'share' magically. Hell, _he _felt guilty, but as a mortal, there wasn't much he could do to help the two sisters.

"Ugh, that old argument?" Paige inquired, flipping her long brown locks over her shoulders, "When are you going to give it up?"

"When are you going to consider the possibility?" He rejoined.

"I don't have time. Besides," she continued, "I've unknowingly dated my share of demons in my day. When I first became a witch, my boyfriend was possessed by the Source." She reminded him, "I won't risk what happened to Phoebe." She clarified, "I mean she really loved Cole and he really loved her. They had that once in a lifetime thing going on. Much like you two," she waved a dainty but strong hand indicating himself and Pru. "He never chose to be the Source, cosmic accident," She laughed without any real mirth. "Then we have Piper and Leo, again, another once in a lifetime epic love. Piper's death devastated him so much that he quite literally died, just to be with her again. I can't go through that. I learned a lot from my sisters. I won't risk someone else's life or happiness by combining it with my own."

Pru's eyes were wet with tears as she handed Palmer to her husband and went to hug her baby sister. "Have you learned anything from me?" She whispered in Paige's ear.

"Yes," Paige whispered back, "sometimes miracles happen."


	6. Father and Source

Father and Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Demons surrounded a small boy. The ten year-old looked around calmly, his hazel eyes scanning each demon. Unlike the movies, when the 'bad' guys attack the 'good' guy they never wait their turn, but instead attack en masse. The boy waited for the tell tale flicker in the eyes of the demons that would let him know that the fighting would begin. And there it was, clearly marking the intention.

The boy spun around and sent a negative energy ball to one demon… two… three… spun and dove while firing off a fourth negative energy ball and dispatching his fourth demon. He used the fifth demon as a shield and let another demon vanquish it. Sweat ran down the boy's face and his shook his dark head hoping to dispel it before it ran into his eyes and blinded him. Exertion shone plain in the grimace of determination as he faced the remaining horde. He ran at his sixth demon and was met by a powerful blow from a demon he hadn't seen coming. The demon backhanded the slight but powerful boy, who flew through the air for a moment and landed on the ground…hard. Angered and in pain the boy rose to the balls of his feet and his hands, making as small a target of himself as he could, he growled like a wounded lion, his demeanor as feral as his stance. Seconds later his hazel eyes became pitch black and demon after demon was incinerated at a glance. Finally it was down to the boy and one remaining demon.

The demon dropped to his knees in submission, "Please, spare me!" He pleaded for his life.

He looked at the demon in consternation, unsure of what to do. The boy's father stepped into view.

"Phobos, you never grant mercy!" He yelled at his son and then turned to the demon, "Dying to serve your master is the highest honor! You would plead?" He sneered as he threw his own energy ball dispatching this last faithful subject.

"Sorry, Father," the boy hung his head in shame, knowing that he had, again, disappointed his father.

Cole bent on own knee, bringing him face to face with his son. His blue eyes met and held the gaze of his child. "Phobos," he said tiredly, "You hold the power of the Source. You are a child. The demons will never follow a child, especially one who is indecisive or shows mercy. To rule, _you _must be uncompromising. Never let the other's see a weakness." He counseled his child. Returning to his demonic ways had not been easy for Cole. Yet, in the beginning Phobos had given him no choice. The power of the Source within Phobos had destroyed his mother, Phoebe. Phobos needed to learn to control the Source within, channel the power when needed. The only place where his son could do that was in the Underworld where he was to reign supreme.

In the beginning, the demons refused to follow the infant. Fearing for the life of the vessel that contained the power, the Source had aged the child rapidly. The boy seemed ten though he was barely a year old. He held the knowledge and the power of the Source, but lately seemed to be overriding the evil influence more and more. The Source knew that using Cole's love for Phoebe to procure this extremely magical child for his next vessel gave him the utmost power. His vessel was the child of a Charmed One and the essence of the Source, Cole was incidental, only a pawn used in the Source's plan. Yet the child seemed to have a vexing amount of his mother in him too.

(X)

A/N My story is usually all about Pru but as Phobos was a character from this same reality I had to let you all know where he fit in and why he's important in the Next Generation series. His childhood fit better in this story than the other.


	7. The Last Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N sorry, the last two chapters were out of chronological order, but it doesn't really matter which order you read them in.

"Pru? Are you up here?" Andy asked his wife, concern deep in his voice.

Prudence Trudueax, the last of the Charmed Ones, tried to hide her tears. She took a deep breath and answered, "I'm here, Andy," tiredly.

He headed to his wife. Taking her in his arms, he let her rest her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No, Andy. No, I'm not." She stepped back to gaze into his eyes, her own swimming with tears. "How can they expect us to keep fighting? Haven't we lost enough?" She started to pace furiously through the room. "I grew up without my mom," she laughed without humor, "because she died while protecting everyone else. For years, I buried it. The grief, the pain…when I found out how she died, what she was really doing on the lake that day, a part of me was angry with her. She shouldn't have had to fight, she should have refused, and she should have been a mom!" Pru took a shuddering, calming breath. "I learned to deal. I'd followed in mom's footsteps as a kid, taking care of my sisters, helping Gram's. When we found out we were witches, I still followed in my mother's footsteps; fighting the fight, protecting the innocent. Were we so naïve that we didn't consider our own mortality? With our mom's death as evident as it always had been," she asked him rhetorically. "We _knew _witches die young! And me," she laughed bitterly, "so proud of being super witch… I practically dared death to come for me! But Piper followed mom, first. It should have been ME, Andy. I was the one who followed in mom's footsteps! Piper should be married with children and own a thriving restaurant. Piper only ever really wanted a normal life." She snorted, "Normal! Like any of us had a clue what that is! Hundreds of years of demon fighting in our veins counteracted any normalcy we might have otherwise inherited. When Paige first came, I felt guilty; like I was trying to replace Piper, although I never did see her in Piper's place. Sure, she had Piper's power, but she was so uniquely Paige…" she smiled tearfully, "I grew to really love her, Andy. You know? Even though we weren't raised together I couldn't have possibly loved Paige more if we had. Phoebe," her voice broke on a sob, "killed because we couldn't do something as normal as take her to a hospital. Too many questions …'magic might be exposed'… we let her die, Andy. Phoebe was always so full of life and spirit…" again, Pru tried to slow her breathing. "If it hadn't been for Paige, I don't know how I would have survived. I don't know if it was the witch thing or just a sister thing, they're so combined for us, but Paige and I got so close after Pheebs died that her death hurts the most. I should be used to it, shouldn't I? People die. Each death, I lose more of me…I don't even know what's left," she shook her head sadly, "My sisters all have followed in mom's footsteps now and a part of me is so angry with them all. Why aren't I good enough to walk there too?" Her face crumpled and she sobbed into her husband's arms.

(X)

"Mom, come on!" Pace called excitedly.

"Give your mother a few minutes," Andy advised his son sternly. "God knows, she's earned the right to say goodbye."

Inside the manor Pru walked slowly through the rooms. Selling her ancestral home had devastated her but she still felt numb after Paige's death. She supposed this last pain would hit sooner or later. Better the pain of losing her home than the pain of losing yet another family member. She needed her 'boys'. Andy, Parker, Pace and Palmer were all that she had left. And she would defend them with her last breath.

Her last walkthrough had begun in the attic, she could still see Phoebe lying on the couch, perusing the book now carefully packed away and held by Parker, who waited outside with the other men in her family. They'd respected her need to say goodbye alone and when her goodbyes were done, they would be waiting and she'd no longer be alone.

She headed to the second floor. The bedroom that had been hers, before Piper and Leo wed. Piper had been so thrilled to have the larger room with its own bath. She remembered with a snicker Phoebe walking into the bathroom when Leo was in the shower. She remembered Phoebe finding the pregnancy test and having an incorrect premonition regarding the birth of Piper's demonic child, courtesy of their first vanquished warlock, Jeremy, who had been Piper's fiancée, until he tried to kill the sisters. She looked into the room that had been Paige's. All of her painting supplies long since relegated to the attic because Paige hadn't had time to paint after finding out about her destiny, her duty. She 'saw' Paige sitting on the edge of the bed, hopefulness and insecurity shining from her brown eyes as she asked timidly if she truly belonged _here_.

Down on the first floor, she walked through the kitchen, which had always been Piper's domain. The kitchen had seemed so lonely since Piper's death. She and Phoebe couldn't bear to be in the kitchen for too long, Piper's missing presence always more apparent in this room. Paige tried to fill Piper's shoes and she remembered when Paige finally gave up and the three sisters had laughingly ordered pizza. 'That's when Paige finally felt that she was one of us, with nothing to prove,' Pru thought to herself. Into the foyer, the large hall that had been the spot where Piper and Leo exchanged their vows. In sickness and in death had been the vow, Leo took it to heart. He'd chosen 'death' to being without Piper. The elders hadn't been happy to lose him as a White-Lighter but they had understood that with Piper gone, Leo was no good for them anymore. His heart had died with Piper, and without a heart, White-Lighters can't heal.

It was here that Marshall had first orbed, informing the sisters that he was their new White-Lighter. Poor Marshall, he'd had to earn their respect and had faced their disobedience and bitterness with good humor. Marshall had actually advised Parker to search for a new home, surprising Pru. As her White-Lighter he should have been convincing her to keep accepting her duty, to keep accepting death. But he had smiled and told Pru that she and her family were done here; there was nothing more they could do.

Into the family room, where the girls had often shared their heartaches and fears. On into the sun room, she saw her sisters everywhere. Funny how she could still see them using her memory, yet, after all these years, she still couldn't summon any of her sisters' spirits to visit the manor. Grams came all the time, sometimes even being corporeal! She sensed Grams with her now, and was suddenly happy that she was no longer alone. Back through the house she headed, to the basement.

She entered the home of the 'Woogyman', she could still see Phoebe's first real battle against the darkness that was within her; the darkness that Phoebe had fought and vanquished repeatedly. She had wanted so much to be good and she was. Perhaps Pheebs was the best of us, because she had such inner demons to face. Being born in the manor, so close to the Nexus had caused poor Phoebe grief all her life. The Nexus, neither inherently good nor evil, was just raw power. Phoebe had had to constantly choose to be good because of the Nexus' influence. The Nexus, the last stop on her tour.

Pru gathered her courage and faced the Nexus. Unsure of what to expect in her new San Francisco, she wanted to prepare.

"Hear now the words of the Witch

The command given this night

Halliwell Magic is invoked here

In this night, at this hour

I call upon the sacred power

My powers, I take with me

As I will so mote it be."

Satisfied, Pru headed back up the stairs, hurried through the kitchen, past the dining room. Glancing one last time at the oft abused grandfather clock, she paused long enough to glamour. Where Prudence Halliwell Trudeaux had once stood, a stranger replaced her. This too felt right to Pru. Let 'Priscilla Bennett' start her new life by being the one to say the final "goodbye" to her old life. Brown hair, blue eyed, petite and pretty, Priscilla gave one last tear filled look to her family home. Squaring her shoulders she hastily brushed her tears away. The time for tears was over, her tears, like so many memories would remain here, in this home. She opened the front door. Pru saw her family gathered on the walk waiting patiently for her, she stepped over the threshold, to them, to her future. She paused long enough to turn around, with a flick of her wrist, she closed the door of her ancestral home for the last time.


End file.
